


Somewhere only we know

by Grim reaper specialist (Funtom_fanfics)



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari
Genre: Human!Alan, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shinigami, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funtom_fanfics/pseuds/Grim%20reaper%20specialist
Summary: The story of Alan and Eric's relationship from the beginning, but with a twist!
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby
Kudos: 4





	Somewhere only we know

He had been watching for a while. Two weeks to be exact. He missed his own room, his own bed, hell, he even missed the paperwork will dished out to him every morning, no matter how much he hated it.

But, Eric had a job to do. And he didnt expect it to include baby-sitting a young man who he had to reap for more workers. Eric had only just transferred to the London dispatch months ago, and yet this was only his second assignment to get settle in. I say Eric was babysitting because the man he watched forgot almost e v e r y t h i n g. Including misplaced pills, forgetting to get food, somehow forgetting to drink- the man he watched never left his bed, at least the ones he had to watch before transferring had fun before their untimely suicides. Which was a tragic thing for Eric to watch on repeat everyday, but, it was something he was used to.

Though, there was something the Scotsman found interesting about him. Despite his frail body, he always made sure the flowers set upon his windowsil were watered and alive, he made sure they thrived and kept their fragrence. However as the days drifted by, the man and the flowers began to wilt away. The petals were completely browned and dull, while the mans breathing had become quiet. Eric knew he would soon get better, but he didnt want to test his chances as the to-collect list often changed if any reaper intervened with the living. He didnt want to watch someone follow in the footsteps he had, but he had no choice. It wasnt better than ending up on the to-die list. At least thoss on the other list could be free from the torture of being a reaper. 

As much as eric flipped through his small amount of paperwork that was often delivered by Sutcliffe or Spears, he allowed the thoughts to swirl through his head. He didnt want to focus on the work, which is perhaps why he was unable to notice a pair of deepset, pale hazel eyes weakly staring at him from the other side of the room. And since it was pretty dark out, it was hard to see, even with his slight luminecent eyes, even if reapers could pretty much see in the dark.

What did catch his attention was the small, wavering voice, that sounded like it had no intention of returning to how it used to be. He noticed it waver in fear "y...you-" Eric noticed the man look right at him, which was when he noticed the dark really brought out a few features, it showed how thin he was, like he hadnt eaten in a while. But, Eric shrugged it off, thinking he must be talking to himself, in honesty, he hoped that he wasnt seen, until the small voice spoke again. "...wh-who are you...?" 

Eric sighed, gently setting his paperwork in the briefcase it was delivered in "so you can see me?" he watched as the boy nodded, not surprised that his attempts to budge away went fruitless as the scotsman approached him, the boy had barely moved from that single position for a day or so. As eric got up to the man, all he saw was the slow rise and fall of his chest and the slight lidded eyes peering up at him. "Y-youre.. Not going to hurt me.. Are y-you.?"

"Nah." The small man sighed, feeling a little calmer as the blonde sat on the edge of his bed. The small brunette man pulled the blanket over himself, still unable to trust the blonde "...why a-are you here..?" 

Eric looked at the other, words falling out of his mouth before his mind could even begin to form a reasonable answer "classified."

"Classified..?" The small man sunk in the blanket, as if to be hiding from a monster "ah- dont worry 'bout it-" the scotsman chuckled "its nothin' bad, I assure you"

"Well... whatever it is you want.. I'm of no use..." The scotsman sighed, holding his hands behind his head "I dont want anything"

"Then... why are you here...?" The small, hazel eyed brunette cocked his head to the side in confusion. Eric just knew that it would be a long day.

The tall blonde huffed softly, looking over at the small, thin man sat before him, what worried Eric the most was that he didn't eat for a week, so his most prominent features were how visible his bones were. "Why are yea' here...?" Eric snapped out of his thoughts and groaned slightly in annoyance "classified... But still, I mean no 'arm, I assure ye." He watched as the brunette began to fiddle with his small, nimble fingers, clearly giving off the idea he was uncomfortable or nervous. "Ye' sound... So professional... Wha' would someone like you want from a man in his early twenties about to die.?" 

Eric seemed to perk up at this, brushing his suspiciously long, fluffy hair out of his face (like, what does he use and where can I get it-) "speakin' o' which." The blonde got up, heading over the small Irishman's desk, grabbing a bottle of sorts that contained a large amount of what anyone could assume was medication. The bottle was out, but it seemed unopened, so the Scotsman was sceptical, considering at this time, medication as such wasnt exactly like it should be in the reaper realm, which was a lot more technologically advanced that victorian england. Eric gently handed the bottle to the boy, "ye haven' tak'n ye meds t'day"

He looked sceptical at first, not knowing if anything in the bottle was what it was prescribed to be. But, regardless, he took them, willing to endure any pain by this point. The look of confusion upon his face didnt cease to amuse Eric, even the slightest. As the brunette did his best to open the pill bottle, Eric remained at the edge of the bed, silently bringing his scythe onto his lap and proceeding to clean it, much to the others fear and dismay. "wh-wha's tha'..?" He did his best to shuffle away, not like he got far since his legs barely worked anymore Eric sighed yet again "I already told ye' I ain't gonna hurt'cha. Ca'm down." 

The small boy just quickly nodded, staring down at his hands and fiddling with the small pills that remained there. He really didnt want to bother with the medication, not like it made him any better, but he just didnt want to deal with so much pain anymore, he was fed up of it. "So.... how long where yae' over there...?" The reaper looked over at the boy, taking away the torn up rag he used to clean the scythe, "couple o' weeks. Now take ye' meds" 

"I really... don' wan' to..."

Eric huffed again "Mister Humphries." 

The small irishman, Alan, kept his head down, not enjoying the idea that someone he just met was already mad with him, but yet, he was telling the truth. "Wha's the poin'? ... I'll die anyway..." he watched Eric's scythe drift towards him in a threatening way. "Take. Ye' goddamn. Pills." Alan wanted to protest, but he knew that he was no match to argue with the Scotsman across from him, due to how weak he was, and how drowsy he could get just by sitting up.. "But- .... fine..." Alan's small shaky hand reached out for the glass of water on his bedside table. To be honest, he never remembered refilling the glass when it was empty, but that could just be his memory forgetting simple things or it could just be Eric's doing. But regardless, he took his medication with hesitation, wishing that it could just be over sooner or later. 

After a moment, the Scotsman smiled, starting to clean up his scythe again "great". There was a small moment of silence between them before alan eventually asked eric how he knew his name. To which the Scotsman simply responded with "work."

"But I'm not... part o' anythin'... s-so tha's impossible.." the small man looked at the blonde quietly "... who are yae' really.?"

Eric sighed to himself before holding a hand out to alan "The names Eric. That's all I can tell you." Humphries smiled to himself, letting his small hand weakly shake Erics "Eric..? It... it suits yae'.."


End file.
